The curse has doubled
by 8annie81
Summary: Starting with Kisa something strange starts to happen. All the members of the zodiac (and Kyo) flock to Tohru hoping she knows how to help them. Rated teen for a bad mouthed Kyo ;).
1. Kyo would know what's going on, but

Shigure stood in the kitchen teasing Kyo about a letter from his school on his grades. "Geeze Kyo we'll have to lower our family standards if this is the best you can do!"

"Shut-up what do you know? You haven't been in school for how fucking long?"

Hatsuhara walked in running his hand through his contrasting hair. "I don't mean to intrude. Is Tohru home?"

kyo's jaw dropped. "What the hell man! You can't just let yourself in-."

Shigure held the red haired boy back by his shirt. "She's studying with Yuki in his room."

"What gives?" Kyo said tearing away. "Since when can people just walk into our kitchen?"

"Oh Haru is staying with us for a while." (Hatsuharu is a long name. From now on we'll just call him Haru, okay ;))

"What!"

"Kisa too."

Kyo growled. "What for?"

"Kisa's stopped talking again. She's been a tiger since two days ago."

"Why didn't anybody tell me!"

"Tohru wanted to go tell you, but Kisa needed her. Besides it was your decision to spend the night on the roof." Shigure said shrugging.

Kyo cursed and muttered under his breath "Damb rat.."

"Is it really Yuki's fault you decided to sleep outside?"

"He pissed me off! He always pisses me off!" Kyo's hair began to take the shape if his ears and an angry shudder seemed to go down his back.

Shigure watched his face with a calm slightly condescending expression. "Yuki was upset too, but he didn't storm out to sleep on the roof. Or let Tohru's delicious meal get cold."

In response to the mention of food Kyo's stomach growled. "Whatever." Kyo said with his face burning. "Yuki's an idiot, who cares."

A loud sqeeling cat growl came from the hall.

Shigure stared at Kyo with a worried, surprised expression.

"That was not me! Kisa's here, remember!"

Then Kisa came running from the hallway with Haru, decidedly black from his choice of words chasing her.

Seeing an opportunity Kyo grabbed Kisa and held her as she bit into his Hand. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Oh thank goodness you caught her!" Tohru exclaimed. "She was having a check-up. She got scared when Hatori pulled out a shot."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Anyone else here I ought to know about?"

"You'd know if you hadn't spent the night on the roof pouting." Zuki said coldly.

"Oh yeah rat boy? You wanna fight?" He raised his fists, Kisa swinging by the scuff of her neck.

Tohru squeaked. "Carefull Kyo! You'll hurt her!"

"Hmm?" Kyo seemed to notice he was still holding Kisa. He moved to hold her a different way, but she bit his hand very hard. "Ouch!" He exclaimed as she jumped from his arms.

Kyo and Tohru both jumped forward to catch her and ended up bumping heads. Kyo landed on top of her with his hands on the ground at her sides. Their eyes locked for a quick tense moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tohru said quickly sitting up. They knocked heads again and Kyo grabbed his head his hand brushed her side too long and one poof later he was a cat.

"Aww shit not this again." Kyo said with his ears flat against his head.

"I'm sorry..." She said a little misty eyed.

"Oh would you just quit apologizing already!" The angry little cat exclaimed.

"Hold still Kisa this will only hurt if you sqirm." Hatori quickly drew blood and stored it in his suit case.

"Hmmm? Why'd you do that?" Tohru asked in her high voice.

"It's standard. I'll be taking some from the other zodiacs as well."

"Crap." Kyo cursed as the doctor swooped down on him. "Can't you wait till I'm human? What if I change back while-."

"I'm done." Hatori said plainly flicking a needle of Kyo's blood.

Kyos hair stood up. "Whatever." He said and turned around to sit facing a corner.

After taking some of Haru's and Shigure's blood Hatori left.

Thing were quiet a moment. Then Tohru thought out loud. "I wonder what he needed that for."

Haru shrugged and yawned.

A smile replaced Tohru's confused expression. "Why don't I make lunch?"

Kyo's hair stood straight up and he jumped to feet. "What! I missed breakfast too!" His stomach growled again.

"I'm so sorry I meant to bring you breakfast, oh and dinner, but Kisa-."

"Stop Appologizing!" Kyo said angrily. "It was my decision to skip those meals. You don't have to-."

A burst of air and noises later Kyo was human again.

"Gah!" Tohru said turning around. "I'll be in the kitchen making you something to eat while you put your clothes on!"


	2. Strange things keep happening and

Kyo nosily ate rice ball after rice ball.

Tohru flushed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were so hungry! I'd have brought you food sooner if-."

Sighing he put down a rice ball. "Stop apologizing. I'm not-not mad at you okay?"

"Oh..well I still think-ow!" Kisa had suddenly chosen to bite Tohru. Blood dripped from her hand. "Kisa! What was that for!"

"Yo she's really biting you! What the heck is that for?"

"She's upset you stupid cat." Yuki interjected.

Kisa growled and tried to get away from Tohru.

Kyo suddenly growled back.

That made Kisa even more upset. She squirmed and clawed at Tohru until she managed to get away. She ran through an open doorway and off into the house.

Tohru chased after her fully distracted while the others looked at Kyo.

"Did you just growl at Kisa?" Shigure asked Raising his eyebrows in suprize.

"I think so." Kyo replied. "I don't know why though."

Yuki glared at Kyo for a moment. He didn't even have to speak his words were clear. _Stupid cat you've scared her away. Stupid cat can't you do anything right?_

Despite himself Kyo looked away rather pointedly. Why had he growled? After what seemed like a long time to him he shrugged it off as hunger and went back to inhaling Tohru's rice balls.

Discreetly Yuki slid a leek rice ball onto Kyo's plate and left the room. The slightest smile reached his eyes when from the other room he heard Kyo gag and gripe about how disgusting he thought leeks were.

Yuki continued thought the house until he found Tohru bent over on her knees looking under things and pleading Kisa to come out.

"Tohru." Yuki said calmly "I think she is under there."

Tohru was surprised for an instant and mumbled her words of thanks rapidly upon seeing Kisa's tail swinging around under a jacket that'd been thrown under a chair.

After scooping Kisa up Tohru looked down at the jacket curiously. "I've never seenthis jacket before. Do you think it's Haru's? It seems a bit small for him."

She continued rambling on about the jacket until Kyo, still wiping his mouth off on his arms stepped in the room and commented, "Oh shit!".

"What's wrong Kyo? Are you okay?" Tohru said immediately worried.

"That's my jacket!" Kyo exclaimed! "I haven't seen it since," he gulped. "Kagura took it..."

Before Kyo had enough time to panic about Kagura a loud cracking noise and a frightened bellow echoed through the house.

In the kitchen Shigure whimpered to himself calculating how much that particular cracking sound would cost in repairs. Then with a discontented sigh he went to find out what had caused the damage.

Save for Kyo who was stalking around the room anxiously checking everywhere for Kaguras hiding spot, everyone was gathered around a hole in the floor.

This particular hole was caused by Haru. At some point during the discovery of Kyos old jacket something had distressed Haru greatly enough to turn him into a cow.

The floor had given way to his new weight and he'd bellowed in suprize.

"What happened Haru?" Yuki asked calmly.

Haru didn't answer. He simply continued standing in the hole, as a cow, bellowing.

"Haru?" Tohru pleaded. "Please say something." Her voice reached a breaking high point."Guys something is really wrong with Kisa and Haru."

Hissing a little under his breath Kyo decided Kagura wasn't in the room with them. "What Kisa got to do with Haru being a cow. He's probably just stressed or something." Finally turning in the direction the others were facing having given up his search for Kagura he continued, "Right Haru."

Haru still didn't speak and acted as a cow would, bordly chewing his cud.

"Ay yo Haru? Hatsuharu quit dickin around an say somthen already. You haven't gone black have ya?"

"Are you that dumb Kyo?" Yuki asked calmly. "Tohru just said something is wrong."

"Ay whatever rat I doubts it's even that big a deal anyway. Tohru's always worried-"

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"Who are you tellin to shut up, you-"

"My floor..." Shigure murmured sadly under the bickering of Yuki and Kyo.

"It's okay Shigure." Tohru comforted."I'm sure it won't cost too much."

The dog zodiac nodded solemly. Then he looked up at Tohru with a serious expression. "What do thinks going on with Kisa and Haru?"

"Well I don't know I just get the feeling that-."

The light and sound of a zodiac turning into an animal manifested.

Tohru gasped. "Shigure!"

Yuki and Kyo paused their fighting to look and see that Shigure had turned into a dog.


	3. Tohru is very capable of handling things

"What the hell Shigure?" Kyo exclaimed."Tohru didn't even touch you."

Shigure barked and rubbed his head against Kyo's leg.

Kyo jumped back. "Hey quit it you dumb dog!"

Shigure whined in confusion, and tilting his head to the side he looked up at Kyo.

"I don't think he understands you Kyo." Tohru said slowly making connections in her head.

Yuki locked eyes with Kyo. "Speak clearer you stupid cat. Even a dogs ears can't make sense of your stupid."

Suddenly Tohru gasped! "All of the zodiacs are turning into their animals!" She exclaimed.

Yuki and Kyo were stunned and even Haru looked up at her lazily for a moment.

Tohru paled. "Oh no! Hatori!"

"What!" Kyo exclaimed. "No that only happens when we're upset. Haru and Shigure and Kisa...They were all just upset about something! Right guys?"

None of the animal turned zodiacs responded and panic became evident in Kyos eyes.

Even Yuki's calm fascade rippled a bit as he asked, "You don't really think that Tohru, do you?"

"Guys!" Kyo yelled. "Quit fucking around and say something already! You're starting to piss me off!"

Tears gathered at the edges of Tohru's eyes. "I don't know what else would make sense. Hatori! I just let him walk out! What if he turns into a sea dragon all alone in the streets? This is all my fault."

Flustered immediately by the sight of her in tears Kyo backed away. "Y-yo it's not that bad. Hatori couldn't even get mad at you for this. You didn't know."

Yuki placed a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder and then turned to glare at Kyo. ""Stop talking as if he's dead, Kyo."

A low growl burned in the back of Kyo's throat. He barly kept it back, and he still emitted a lengthy hiss.

Yuki's eyes spoke tones of how he hated Kyo and Kyo's eyes spoke the same of Yuki. After a moment of glaring Yuki turned back to Tohru. "I head that a big rain is coming. Some areas may even flood with ocean water miss. Honda. I'm sure Hatori will finf a way to move to safety."

Kyo's eyes flicked out a window. He didn't see any dark clouds and he hadn't been feeling bad lately, a sign that it would rain.

"I have to do something about this now! Before its too late. I can't count on anything like rain to solve my problems for me. I have to find Hatori myself." Tohru said plainly with her shoulders ridged and her face as placid as Yuki's. "I have to."

"Then I must help you, as you have done much for me." Yuki said in a very princely manner.

Scratching the back of his head and avoiding Tohru's eyes Kyo mumbled, "I ought to go to since you made me lunch today and ya know all those other times." He coughed into his hand to clear his throat. "And since um...ya know Hatori's family n stuff."

"You've never cared about family before why start now?" Yuki commented dryly a red glow visible minutely in his eyes. "Besides," he said in a chilling whisper "all you ever do is get in the way. You stupid cat."

Tohru's steely determination softened. "I appreciate it, but you are zodiacs too. I need you to stay here in the house and watch the others. I also really need you to watch out for eachother-"

Kyo scoffed eyeing Yuki distrustfully.

Yuki in turn sent a look of hatred towards him.

"Because you zodiacs-." She fought back tears. "You could be in great d-danger. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. If only I knew why o-or how, maybe I could help, but I don't. So I just have to find all of you! All of the zodiacs and bring you to safety!"

"Miss Honda..." Yuki said deeply touched. And unable to think of anything else simply said,"Thank you."

Kyo's mouth hung open. "Well, why the hell for? You don't owe us anything. You've done a lot for us for no reason. Why? Why do you care so much?"

"I do owe you. I owe you so much, and also I care so much. You Sohma's took me in and shared with me things about yourselves you never shared with another soul. You've all trusted me so much. Even Akito, the head of your family! Who is so afraid of outsiders knowing your secret, even he has shared secrets with me."

"Well...so what? That doesn't mean you should do anything for us!" Kyo reasoned angrily and embarrassed.

"I'll be okay Kyo. And I promise the rest of the zodiacs will be too." And with that she left. She turned and ran. she ran out of the room, out of the house, out far, far into the woods.

Leaving Kyo's mouth agape. Finally he mustered up enough to speak. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? I'll be okay?"

"D-damn girl." Kyo whispered. "What do you know anyway?"

"Why can't you just shut-up?" Yuki asked purposely bumping into Kyo as he stepped past him. "You stupid cat."


End file.
